


Where I Belong

by jelenalarrie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Coming Out, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Mix of Real Life and AU, On the Road Again Tour, Post-The X Factor Era, Relationship(s), Take Me Home Tour, The X Factor Era, Where We Are Tour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:06:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelenalarrie/pseuds/jelenalarrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry had the best life one could ever asked for: a successful carrier, amazing fans and friend and a beautiful family. </p><p>He's in One Direction, one of the biggest boyband. With Liam, Zayn, Niall and, especially Louis, he shares the best moments of his life. </p><p>But something happens and his life starts changing. Will everything turn out to be okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction and English isn't my first language, so be gentle with me hahaha. I hope you will like it and if you actually do like it, tell me in the comments section! :)

 

Harry is confused. One minute he was feeling happy and the next one everything was crashing down.

He was crying in this moment, remembering what happened just two hours ago. He knew it was his fault; he knew he shouldn't have told _**him**_ those words. He ruined the most important thing he had in his entire life.

He was lost in his thoughts. He was thinking about the personhe could be with and what they could be doing.

Kissing, cuddling, smiling at eachother...

And now he has nothing left. And he's asking himself if _**he**_ actuallytook some parts of his heart with him because he feels like he's going to die, like there isn't any purpose of living anymore.

He's looking around, trying to remember every single detail of this room.

So many beautiful moments happened here, a lot of tears were shed, emotions were felt but through all of this, they were together. They were _**one**_.

He's thinking where _**he**_ could be right now... He's probably making fun of Harry, telling his "amazing" friends how stupid Harry was for thinking they could have been something, that they were more than friends.

Friends.

If Harry gave someone his definition of friendship, they would tell him that he watched too many romantic films and that he shouldn't believe in Disney movies. But was it his fault? For not knowing what was a real friendship? When his so called "best friend" was basically his boyfriend?

He was so affascinated by _**him**_ that he started thinking what they have, the "friendship" they had, was a normal thing. How stupid of him.

He needs to make a decision: he could stay here and try to be a stronger person and face _**him**_ or he could be a coward and leave this hell of a town that reminds him of every single moments he had with the person who hurt him.

 **Louis Tomlinson**.


	2. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh... I don't really know how to feel about this chapter. I hope you guys like it!

Harry was only sixteen years old when he had his XFactor audition. He was stressing. In less than two hours, he had to perform. Inside of his head, these were his only questions: will I go through? Will Simon Cowell like me? Am I going to have three yeses?

And he was so into his thoughts that he didn't even hear his mum, Anne, talking.

"Harry, are you even listening to what I'm saying?"

"Sorry mum, but I'm so nervous! I'm only thinking about the fact that I will not go through."

"You don't have to worry about anything Harry... Everything is going to go just fine. I'm sure of it!"

The only thing Harry was sure about was that his mother was a liar, but a good one. At least, her intentions were positive and she was trying to be optimistic.

Harry has noticed all the people that were around him: some of them were crying in their family's arms, others were happy and the rest had troubled faces, just like Harry at this moment.

Harry didn't know how to control his emotions. In fact, his stomach wasn't cooparating and Harry was feeling eveything he ate coming up again. He excused himself to his mother and ran to the toilets.

After throwing up for a couple of minutes, he went to wash his hands when, suddenly, he bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going!" the person said.

"Watch where _you_ are g-" Harry couldn't finish the sentence when he raised his head and saw the person who was standing in front of him.

Oh my god, who was this gorgeous boy? He had blue eyes.

 _Blue eyes_.

He had a fringe and brown hair, and they were so soft and clean. Harry wanted to touch them.

And, his lips... My god, Harry felt like he was dreaming.

Ok, he was getting a little bit creepy and the guy was staring at him.

Good Harry, fucking good!

"Uh... I'm really sorry. I wasn't really watching where I was going. I thought I was alone. Sorry again." Harry said nervously.

"How did you think you were alone in a toilet of a public place where there are more that 5000 people?" the boy laughed. _He was laughing_. "Don't worry, that could happen to anyone. And I can see that you aren't feeling really good since you were throwing up."

No? Really?

"No need to throw sass at me, Curly." the boy smirked.

"What? But I didn't say anything!"

"You were probably thinking out loud" the boy laughed. Again. "However, my name is Louis. And you, Curly?"

"Harry. Harry Styles"

"Cute name for a cute boy like you. But I prefer calling you Curly. It suits you more, since you have curly hair. I really like them" Louis added.

"Um... Thank you, Louis"

"Did you already perform?"

"Uh, not yet. I thought it was clear by the fact that I was throwing up." Harry smiled uneasily.

"Excuse me if I'm not intelligent like you, Einstein. You never know... Maybe you've caught some flu because your dog licked your mouth."

Harry put a hand on his mouth, after he cackled. He was always embarassed when he laughed out loud.

Louis smiled.

"Well, I already have passed and I got two yeses, but I don't think I will pass past the bootcamp." Louis sighed.

"Don't say that... I'm sure you will go through!" Harry said, trying to secure him, just like his mother did before. Which, he made him remember to go back to his mother, since he's been here for too long and his mother was probably starting to worry.

"Nah, I know that I'm not going to. And even if it really turns out like that, it's not going to be a problem for me. I came here for fun."

Harry nodded because he didn't know what else to say.

"I really have to go now. My mum is probably thinking I've been kidnapped or something like that." Harry laughed.

Louis was looking at him like he wanted to say something. Harry was about to tell him that he was going out when Louis started talking.

"Could you give me your phone number? So, even if I won't go through, we can still remain in contact. Obviously, only if you want to."

"Uh... of course." Harry answered.

They exchanged their phones, and, while Louis was saving Harry's phone number, Harry saw he was being saved as **Curly:)**.

Harry had a small smile on his face .

Louis was getting out of the toilets when, all of sudden, he turned around. Harry looked at him.

"Good luck, Curly!"

And then, he went out, leaving a blushed Harry alone.

 

***

 

Harry went back to his mother, who was kind of worried.

"Harry, where were you? I thought something bad happened to you!"

"Sorry mum. But I wasn't feeling really good, actually. Seeing all these people crying made me panick. So I went to the toilets and threw up."

"What? You threw up for an hour?" his mother asked.

"I was there for an hour?" Harry was shocked. He spoke with Louis for over an hour? Wow.

"Why would I be so worried, then? C'mon, start warming up, they're going to call you in less than ten minutes."

What the fuck? Ten minutes? But he wasn't ready! Harry felt the vomit coming back. "Mum, don't I still have an hour before I have to perform?" Harry was going crazy.

"No, because, apparently, some people didn't show up or they are late. So, get ready and kill it, Hazza!"

Harry was going to kill someone... Himself.

"Mum, please... Not here."

"Ok! Ok. I'll stop but you really need to concentrate and don't be scared. You can do it!" Anne said.

"Thanks mum, I love you!" Harry said while hugging his mother and giving her a kiss.

"Good luck, love."

 

***

 

Harry sang "Isn't She Lovely". It's a song that he loved a lot. Everytime he sang it, he tried to put every single emotions he felt.

After singing, everyone got up and started clapping. Harry was tearing up and he couldn't keep his tears from falling.

The most expected moment was finally here.

He got three yeses.

 

***

 

Harry went out from the stage, running towards his mum, fully crying.

"I knew you could have do it. I'm so proud of you, Harry!" Anne whispered.

While Harry was hugging his friends that wanted to come along, he saw Louis. A smile appaired on Harry's face.

He ran toward Louis and hugged him. Louis was shocked. He wasn't expecting this at all.

"I went through! I got three yeses. I'm so happy Louis, I can't believe this has actually happened. Oh my god! This is the best day of my life. Did I already tell you that I can't believe this is happening? I feel like I'm drea-"

"Harry! Breath before you start fainting on me, please." Louis laughed. "But now, at least I found out that you speak really fast, which is a normal speed for us humans, when you're excited!"

"Eh...ha, yes! It's a really bad habit of mine. It's just. I'm so excited. I didn't think I could have done it and now look where I am!"

"Wow, Curly! Come back on the Earth. We still have to go through the final step of the bootcamp. We still need to know if we'll go to any judges' houses." Louis explained.

"I know, Louis. Jeez, thanks for sharing your optimism with me." Harry said sarcastically.

"Sorry love, but I'm more realistic than optimistic. And, I'm sure you will pass through the judges' houses. With the voice you have, the finals are yours."

"Thank you, Louis." Harry blushed. "I'd like to say the same about you but I didn't see your performance, but you did really good without any doubts and you will go through, too" Harry added.

"Let's hope so." Harry nodded. "Actually, you know what?"

"What?"

"You will give me an autograph. So, when you're going to be famous one day, I can say that had your first autograph and that I'm your first fan." Louis suggested.

"Are you kidding me?" Harry exclaimed.

"I'm offended by the fact that you think I'm not serious." Louis said mockingly.

"Ok, good. If you insist." Harry sighed. "Do you have a piec-"

Harry saw Louis pulling out a pice of paper, a pen and his phone.

"Why did you take your phone? What do you have to do with it?" Harry questioned him.

"You ask a lot od questions, Curly." Louis said instead. "I would like to take a picture with you, if it was possible. Like, you know, as a memory..." Louis continued.

He was so weird, but he was also cute so who cared...

"If you really want to, then let's do it."

Harry got himself next to Louis, when suddenly a woman stood in front of them amd told them to smile.

Harry guessed the woman was Louis' mother, becuase they look so much alike. Same eyes' colour, same smile. Wow, what did run in Louis' family's genes? Fucking Zeus's tears?

After taking the picture, Louis told him that he had to go away and they would have seen eachother in a week.

Harry was looking foward to it.

 

***

 

During that week, Harry didn't do anything other than stressing over everything. At school, he was always distracted. He was thinking about one thing: the judges' houses. And, maybe, a tiny little bit about the boy with the blue eyes.

Harry wanted to text him because he wanted to be his friend, but he was to scared he would say something stuped and make a fool out of himself. So, he decided to wait till the day they would have to meet at XFactor.

 

***

 

When he entired in the building, he was searching for Louis. And he didn't even know why. The strangest thing is that he didn't think this was strange at all.

When Harry found Louis, he ran towards him, leaving his mum behind.

"Hey Louis!" Harry greeted him.

"Hey Curly! How are you today? You don't have to vomit, right? If you must... please, not on my favourite pairs of TOMs." Louis laughed.

"Ha ha ha you're so funny." Harry said sarcastically. "However, I have to find you a nickname because you always call me Curly."

"Well, I have one and only my family and my dearest friends know it, so I will never tell you... even if you date Taylor Swift." Louis smirked.

"You're crazy." Harry laughed. "But don't worry, I will find it out really soon." Harry added smirking.

In the exact moment that Harry wanted to run and ask Louis's mother (he learnt her name was Johannah, but she told him to call her Jay), there someone calling them to go on stage.

Harry and Louis headed to the stage where they saw a line of 50 boys.

Simon Cowell started talking.

"Good afternoon boys, today we're going to pick only ten boys that are going to the judges' houses. Are you ready?"

Next to Simon, there was Nicole Scherzinger who was telling the boys' names.

At the eighth name, Harry was beginning to feel a tear in his left eye, but there was stil a litle bit of hope left in his body. He really wanted to make it.

When Simon said the last two names, Harry's world shattered in million pieces and he started crying.

That wasn't how it was supposed to go. He was supposed be jumping like the others boys. Why him?

When Nicole told them that she was sorry for them, that they could try next year and that they could leave the stage, Harry wasn't feeling good. He couldn't breath.

Harry ran toward him mum, in tears. Anne hugged him, whispered him that everything was going to be okay.

Harry kept crying till someone put their hand in his shoulder.

He turned around and saw Louis, with a few tears in his eyes. Harry cried harder at the sight of it and, then, he hugged Louis.

"Harry, everything is ok. You can try next year. C'mon, don't cry" Louis told him.

Harry was nodding. He couldn't believe it. What is he going to do now? He didn't even know what they were doing at school at the moment. Exams were starting in less than a month and Harry didn't even started studying yet.

While Harry was still crying in Louis' arms, he didn't even noticed he was being called by someone.

"Harry, they're calling our names. C'mon, maybe there's still hope for us." Louis told him softly.

"No. They only want to film us, to ridicule us in front of the whole UK."

They moved back to the stage and Harry saw other three boy and four girls. Nicole started talking.

"So guys, I can imagine from your faces that this isn't an easy moment for you. We saw your auditions attentively and you all have really good voices. We couldn' let you go."

Harry was confused. What was happening?

"So we decided to put you together and form two separated groups." Simon said.

"You'll go through as groups now!" Nicole concluded.

Harry couldn't believe. What was this day even? He went through! This have to be a dream.

He turned around to see what was happening around him, when he made eye contant with Louis and in a matter of a second, Harry found himself spinning aroung, while having Louis in his arms. He was happy about two things: fisrt, he went through bootcamp and, second, it had the possibilty of experiencing all of this with Louis.

It was the best day of his life. 

　

***

 

Harry found himself in a room with Louis... and the other three boys, that he shared the band with.

"My name's Liam Payne and this is the second time I'm auditioning for XFactor." said the boy that kind of looked like Justin Bieber.

"Hi Liam. I'm Louis Tomlinson and this is my best friend Harry."

What? Best friend? Since when? Jesus.

"My name is Niall Horan and, as you can see from my accent, I'm Irish." Niall said with a bright smile.

"How cool! And what's your name?" Louis said.

The dark haired boy raised his head, to look at Louis, shocked that someone was speaking with him.

"I-I'm Zayn. Zayn Malik" he answered timidly.

"Ok. Now that we all know who we are, what are we going to do?" Niall asked.

Good question. What are they going to do?

Harry was going to answer Niall's question when Liam went first.

"I think we should wait for the judges to come and for one of them to tell us where we will be going tomorrow."

The second Liam finished speaking, Simon entired in the room.

"Well guys. As you can see, I'll be you mentor. I just wanted to tell you that just because you're a group now, it doesn't mean there's less work to do. Acually, you're going to work more than anyone here. You have to find the exact harmony to work well together. "

They all nod.

"Now, do you want to know where you are going tomorrow afternoon?" Simon said.

"Yes, please!" Niall said excitely.

"You're going to Sydney!"

Oh my god.

Harry never left England before and now he will go on the othe side of the world... This is a dream come true.

And the best part is still the fact that he will experience it with Louis.

 

***

 

After Simon, they all started to celebrate because they were going to Australia! In less than 24 hours.

They exited the room and went in the hall and saw the others.

They gave each other a super big hug because they were happy and, fuck, they were going to Sydney. It needed to be celebrated.

Harru saw Aiden approaching him and he smiled.

"Hey Harry!" Aiden said.

"Hi! I'm so happy you've got chosen. You really deserve it."

"Thank you so much Harry. I'm glad you passed, too. This is going to be one of the best experiences of our entire life" he said while hugging Harry.

As soon as they detached themselves, Louis came behind Aiden.

"Hey Aiden. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good, thanks. And I've heard that you're apparently in a band with a certain curly haired lad." Aiden said amused.

"Oh really, who's this guy? I didn't even see him and we're in the same band? That's such a sad thing..." Louis responded jokingly.

"Hey..." Harry said with a pout.

"Oh!" Louis exclamed "Who are you, mate? I've never seen you here before. What's your name?" he laughed

"I'm never speaking to you ever again!" Harry said, still pouting.

"Now I remember! You're the boy who was throwing up. Are you doing better now? What was your name again? Hercules... wait no. Was it Harvey? Wait, now I know... You're Henry, right?"

"You know, I really hate you at the moment" Harry told him frowning.

"You love me, Curly." Louis smiled.

"Well guys. I really have to go now. Where are you going though?" Aiden asked.

"We're going to Sydney, can you believe it? I'm still shocked." Harry said.

"Wow... Australia. I've always dreamed to go there. Harry, take some pictures and then send me them, please?"

"Wait, since when do you have Harry's phone number? Harry, are you cheating on me?" Louis scowled.

What was wrong with this kid? What was he even talking about? Did he know that Harry liked h- wait what?

"Uh... Louis, what are you talking about? Are you ok?"

"Of course, I'm not ok! You're cheating with me with Aiden. Would you ever told me if I didn't find out?" He yelled.

Ok, there was seriously something wrong with this kid.

"Louis, I think you nee-" Harry was cut by Louis.

"Was I good?" He said smiling.

What?

"What are you talking about, Louis?" Harry said exasperated. He looked at Aiden, who was seriously crying from laughter. _Why was he laughing?_

"I was just acting. You know, since I study drama. I just wanted to see if I was enough credible" he smirked.

Aiden was just laughing.

"You know what? I'm going over there, to Niall... Because, at least, he isn't crazy like you." Harry affirmed.

"As I said earlier, you love me too much, Curly!" Louis said laughing with Aiden.

What did he get himself into?

***

 

The same day, Harry started packing his clothes and everthing he needed for the week.

He called all of his friends and told them to not worry about him if he wasn't present at school, because he was going to Australia, which was pretty much of a big deal.

After he packed, he went downstair and saw his sister. He started smirking,

"I'm going to Sydney! I'm going to Sydney!" He said in a singing way.

Gemma looked at him annoyingly.

"Mum, tell Harry to stop bother me. He's being a little shit just because he's going to Australia." Gemma said.

"Gemma, language. And, Harry, I'm really happy for you, really, but stop saying the same thing over and over again, please."

Gemma sticked her tongue out and, of course, Harry did the same.

He was going to miss her.

 

***

 

He went to sleep, thinking about how the day started, how it went and how it finished. He thought about his new mates. He was going to have so much fun with them.

But, most importantly, he thought about Louis.

He felt like their friendship was going to be a special one. He was sure of it.

 

 


	3. Week 1 - Part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy! I know... It has been like 2 months since I've last updated and I'm sorry about it. It just didfficult to write for me since I've never written a book before and I'm not even writing in my first Language so.... However, hope you'll like this chapter. I kinda laughed while writing this hahah

Day 1

Harry woke up that morning, feeling a little bit too excited, but could you blame him? He was finally going to travel for the first time. With his new bandmates. He knew that most of the time, spent there, was for practicing, but he still wanted to visit this foreign city and take so many pictures (he promised them to Aiden).

He went downstair to have breakfast. He was making his tea when his mum came in the kitchen.

"You're already up, Harry?"

"Yeah. I'm just so thrilled and I couldn't stay in bed so I came to have breakfast."

"Could you make a cuppa for me too, please?" his mum asked.

"Of course, mum"

He started making breakfast for his mother while humming the tune that has been in his head since the night before. He couldn't quite tell why, since it wasn't a song he heard on the radio. Maybe he was just going to write a new song.

Nah.

"Hey Gemma. Do you want some breakfast?" he asked his sister while she was getting in the kitchen.

"Unlike you, mister, some of us actually have to go to school and don't travel all around the world." Gemma said with a mock smile.

She came towards Harry and gave him a tight hug.

"Just kidding baby bro, but seriously, I'm so happy for you and good luck, ok?"

"Thank you, Gemma! I love you and I'll miss you." Harry said.

"I actually won't because I can finally have the house for myself when mum is working. Thanks god." She said jokingly.

"Wow, I feel the love sister..."

"Love you too!" she said after giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He finished having breakfast and went upstair to brush his teeth. He didn't know what to wear. Was he supposed to wear something quite formal or just go with the usual?

Eh... Everyday outfit was probably better.

So, he decided to wear a white t-shirt, jeans and his favourite Supras. He looked so good.

He was starting to sound like Louis.

He groaned. He couldn't stop thinking about the boy. Everytime he was doing something, he asked himself if Lous would have done it in the same way or in a different one.

He was going crazy. He just wanted to see him.

Harry was in deep shit.

 

***

 

When Harry and his mother arrived at the airport, he was looking for the others. He didn't want to be alone.

He kept searching when he finally saw Niall.

He ran towards him, leaving his mum behind. Again.

"Hey Niall!" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry!" Niall said. "Oh my god, can you believe we are actually going to Australia. Like, Australia! This is honestly insane. My family is so jealous of me, they literally told me that when we will be at the live shows, they aren't going to vote for us" Niall cackled.

Harry laughed.

"My sister is jealous, too. But I think it's more for the fact that I'm not going to school and she has to."

"Oh yeah. I totally forgot about school. My mates are really happy for me. It's not everyday a little lad from Ireland to go this far on one of the most important tv shows like XFactor, you know."

"I know what you mean. I just hope, Simon will take us."

"Me too. But for the moment, let's go find the other boys." Niall suggested.

"Let's go. But wait, I'd like to say goodbye to my mum before."

"Yeah, of course. Go ahead, I'll wait for you over there."

Harry turned around and hugged his mother.

"I will miss you, mum."

"Oh Harry, I'll miss you, too." she said tearing up. "You're going to sing really good and show them how talented you are, ok?"

"Yes mum. And, please don't cry or I'll start, too."

Anne smiled.

"Ok, ok. I'm going and good luck, love."

"Thank you!" Harry responded.

He went back to Niall and he saw that Liam arrived, too.

With Louis.

And Harry thought that that was the day of his death, because damn...

He looked so soft in his blue jumper (which, on the other hand, it brought out his eyes' colour) and sweatpants and he was wearing his favourite TOMs. He was so pretty.

"Hey Curly! How are you?" he said while hugging Harry.

"Good. Are you excited?" Harry asked him grinning.

"Of course I am. What kind of question is that, Harold? However, I'm really disappointed that I didn't find any text on my phone this morning. I thought you loved me?" Louis said batting his eyelashes.

"You're ridicolous, Louis." Harry laughed.

"Boobear, come here. Let's say goodbye because I really need to go to work right now" Louis' mother said.

Louis turned his head and looked at Harry, Liam and Niall, who were quietly giggling.

"Mum... Did you really need to call me that in front of my friends?"

"Oh, shush you and come hug your mother." she said smirking.

What Harry didn't excpect was that she would wink at him... Maybe she knew he was trying to find his "so mysterious" nickname.

Harry loved this woman, already.

When Louis came back, he said threateningly.

"If you guys even dare to try and call me that, you will regret it really bad."

Harry and the rest of the boys cackled.

"Whatever you say, _Boobear_..." Harry said smirking.

"You're in so much trouble, Curly!" Louis told him.

Liam and Niall kept laughing, till Liam abruptly stopped.

"Wait, where is Zayn?"

"He'll come, Liam. Don't stress. I mean, he's not going to bail out just now whne he could have done it long time ago." Louis said.

"How can you tell me not to stress when there's 30 minutes left before we have to take the airplane?" Liam said nervously.

"Liam, calm down. You're starting to stress me out, too. And I actually want to remember this moment with joy, okay?" Niall told him.

"Sorry Niall, but this is the second time I'm trying XFactor and I really don't need someone who isn't taking this seriously to mess it up." Liam apologised.

"Liam, he will come... oh, would you look at that? He just arrived." Niall exclaimed.

"Hey guys. 'M sorry but my alarm didn't go off this morning." Zayn said quietly.

"Don't worry, we were just saying that you probably had an inconvenient, right Liam?" Louis glaring at him.

"Yeah... Right." Liam said uncertainty.

"Well, now that we're all here, let's go!" Harry said with enthusiasm.

 

***

 

Harry wanted to sit near the window so he could admire the view.

He was sitting there, thinking that he would have to stay alone and be at peace, where no one could bother him, when, of course, the person who was occupying his mind lately, came next to him.

"Hey Harry? Do you mind if I sit here?" Louis asked.

Of course he didn't.

"Of course, I do. I don't want to be bothered by a boy who complains about everything, every 5 minutes." Harry said smirking.

"Oi! Curly, do I need to remind you that I'm older than you?"

"You might be older, but I'm obviously taller than you!" Harry said.

"Bullshit! We're literally the same height. You know what, I'm not going to accept all of these insults thrown at me. I'm going to sit next to Zayn. Someone who actually likes me!"

Harry laughed.

"You're so overdramatic. Come sit down here and just shut up."

"What? Not only you insult me, but you're even rude?" Louis said fake-shocked.

"Just come here." Hary told him.

"Well Curly, no need to be so needy. If you just asked, I would have stayed." Louis smirked.

"Did I ever tell you that I hate you?"

"Shush Harold, I'm tired. I can't sleep." Louis said.

"But we didn-"

"Shush!"

And Harry grinned. He loved his new friends so much.

 

***

 

The flight was nearly 22 hours and the boys were really exausted. That was a long flight. It was already past midnight. Through the whole flight, Louis and Harry talked, laughed, watched a couple of films and they slept. He couldn't have asked for better company.

When they landed, Louis and Zayn were still sleeping, when suddenly Niall started yelling.

"Wake up, bitches! We're in fucking Australia! Woo!"

Louis nearly jumped out of his seat and fell on the floor.

"What the fuck Niall? What is wrong with you?"

"Louis. _We're in Australia_. Can you believe it? Like, why aren't you excited like me?"

"Because, _maybe_ , I was sleeping!" Louis screamed.

"Boys, please calm down. We don't need to stress now. Niall, next time, don't start yelling when the ohers are sleeping." Liam interropted.

"Ok... Sorry Lou, I didn't mean to scream. It's just that I'm so thrilled. This is going to be the best experience of my entire life." Niall said.

"Don't worry, Nigel. It's okay." Louis smirked, knowing really good that Niall didn't like that nickname at all.

"Stop calling me that! I'm not an old man who still lives with her mother and their 30 cats."

"What are you even talking about, Niall?" Louis asked him confused.

"I don't really know... I just wanted to say it since last time you called me that."

"You're a really weird kid, you know?" said the boy who was sleeping five seconds before Niall finished his sentence.

"Oh, look who's finally awake. The mysterious quite boy. You're quite weird too, mate." Niall told him.

"Hey... I agree that I'm quite mysterious, but it's just because I'm shy and I don't open up with people easily as you guys do." Zayn added.

"Aww! Poor Zayn is just shy... There's no need to be shy, mate. It's been just a day and I've already seen Harry's four nipples." Louis smirked.

"What? When did you see them?" Harry asked.

"Curly, you should know by now that I notice everything."

"I swear to god I'm leaving this band before we even go to the judge's house." Harry said playfully.

Louis fake gasped.

"No... Don't leave me Curly? How am I going to survive without you? What am I going to do with a boy who stresses even the judges out, another one who does nothing more than eating and farting" Niall was going to protest when Louis continued "it's the truth Niall, accept it. Where was I? Oh yeah... and another who just cares about his hair?" Louis said in fake desperation.

"Might I tell you, my hair are fabulous" Zayn said.

"Yes, Zayn... Your hair are the eighth wonder of the world" Louis rolled his eyes.

"Guys, it's time to get out of the airplane." Liam announced.

"Yes, daddy!" the rest of the boys said.

"No...please... Never say that again." Liam said.

They all laughed.

 

***

 

There was a minivan that was waiting for us.

The view was so beautiful and Harry thought that if one day he was going to be famous (which he was, because they were going to win the XFactor, he was sure of it), he was going to live here, just because.

It was late and Niall was sleeping, already. That boy really did nothing other than sleep, eat and fart. But he was a lovely boy. How couldn't you love him? It was impossible.

When they arrived, Liam woke Niall up.

They went inside the hotel and when they got there, they told them there were three rooms with a single bed each and a room with a double bed.

They decided that Zayn and Niall were going to take the single bed rooms because:

1) Zayn snored pretty loud

2) Niall farted.

So, there was only one bed left and, honestly, Harry didn't want to sleep with Liam because he would wake Harry up earlier than necessary...

Which left him to share the double bed room with Louis... How sad.

Note the sarcasm.

Before he could say anything, Louis was dragging him towards the big room.

"Liam, I'm so sorry but I'd rather sleep with Curly. Good night!" he exclamed.

Harry thought he heard Liam saying that he hated them, but that couldn't be true becuase who would hate them, honestly?

"Louis, slow down please. I'm really tired, you know." Harry said.

"Shhh Cury. It's late. There are some people who are actually trying to sleep." Louis told him.

"But I did-"

"Shhhh!" Louis interropted him.

They arrived in front of the door and Louis unlocked it.

Harry was shocked. He seriously only saw those type of rooms in films. He never thought he was going to be and sleep in one of them anytime soon.

"Wow." Louis said astonished.

"Yeah I know..." Harry added.

"Well Curly, let's get comfy and sleep because I'm so tired that I could sleep while standing."

"Ok."

They put their pyjamas and noticed they had identical ones, but Harry's was green. Louis turned off the light and got himself in bed with Harry.

Harry wanted to ask him if they could cuddle but he didn't want things to get awkward between them.

As if Louis was reading his mind, he got near Harry and cuddled him, without any questions.

Harry snuggled up Louis' neck and sighed happily. He didn't know what was happening to him. Why did he always feel happy everytime he was with Louis? This was getting weird. He never felt like this with any of his friends back home. Was he-

No, that wasn't possible. Him and Louis were only friends.

 _"Then why aren't you like this with the other boys?"_ his subconscious mind told him.

 _ **"Shut up!"**_ he answered.

Great! He was arguing with himself now.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Louis said.

"Well technically, it's dollar since we're in Australia."

Louis stared at him for a minute before he shaked hid head.

"Why am I your best friend again?" Louis asked.

"Beacuse you love me and my curls." Harry answered.

"That is the damn truth, my friend."

They stayed in silent for a while.

"Louis?"

Louis didn't say anything and Harry assumed he was already sleeping.

"Yeah?" he said quietly.

He loved his soft vo- ok he really needed to stop.

"Do you think we'll make it?" Harry asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. But I'm sure we're going to work really hard for it and then we will see."

Louis looked at him and saw that he still wasn't satisfied with his answer.

"What's wrong, Haz?"

"I just... I really need to win because I auditioned mostly because I love singing, but also because I want to show a lot of people from school that I'm not some stupid little kid who's always alone during lunch time, who is the last being chosen everytime we have PE, who's always made fun of... I'm tired of that life. Am I really that insignificant? Like, I know I'm a bit weird sometimes and I say the most stupidest things but at the point where everyone makes fun of me?"

Harry was starting to tear up but he didn't want to cry in front of Louis. He didn't want him to think he was fragile.

"Haz, listen to me. We don't know each other since we were fetuses" Harry wetly laughed "but I know that you're a good lad and fuck those people who tell you otherwise. So we are going to win and show them who's the real Harry Styles. Ok?"

"Ok. Thank you, Louis. I really needed that. Thank you."

"However, I have a question. You said that you always sit alone during lunch time, which is unacceptable, but I saw you last week with those boys."

"Those are my childhood friend. They all changed school, so now I'm all alone."

"Well not anymore, because now Boobear is here for you!" Louis said.

"Didn't you hate that nickname?" Harry smirked.

"I'm allowed to use it and since I'm your new bestest friend" "Bestest is not a word, Louis." "Harry, shut up. I'm making my important speech" Harry laughed "uh... oh yes, you can use it, too. But, only you."

"Louis, thank you for cheering me up."

"You're welcome, Curly. Now, let's go to sleep because tomorrow is going to be a really long day" Lous concluded.

They straightway fell asleep.

 

***

 

　

Day 2

They first woke up at 8am because Liam was knocking hard and loudly, telling them to wake up. They told him to leave because they were tired. They woke up two hours later and did what they had to do.

They went downstair to have breakfast when they met Niall and Zayn. Typical.

"Didn't Liam come and woke you up, guys?" Louis asked.

"Yes, but I went back to sleep. I don't know what is wrong with that kid... Waking people up at 8am after a 22-hour-flight."

"Hey, let's not talk shit behind his back. I get that you're tired, but put yourself in Liam's shoes. This is the second time he auditioned and he wanted to go through as a solo singer but he's stuck with us. I think Liam is insicure and think we aren't taking this seriously. He just wants to win just like us. It's just a little bit harder for him." Harry explained.

"Harry is right. We all wanted to be solo singers but then we got put in a band. So we should practice harder because we need to sound good enough for Simon." Zayn added.

"Ok. Sorry, I get cranky in the morning if I don't get enough sleep."

"It's ok, Niall. Just don't do it in front of him."

They all were going to get breakfast when Louis whispered to Harry.

"I knew that I chose the bestest friend in the world" he smiled.

Harry smiled back.

 

***

 

As soon as they finished having breakfast, they saw Liam coming towards them.

"Oh, you guys woke up." Liam said uncertainty.

"Liam, we're very sorry we didn't wake up early this morning. We were just tired, but this won't happen again. We don't want you to think we aren't taking this seriously." Harry told him.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not Simon, so you can do whatever you want." he said with a small smile.

"No. We're in a band and we have to work together." Louis added.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me."

"We know. Anyway, where were you?" Niall asked.

"After I hadbreakfast, I went to have a walk. To clear up my mind."

"About what? If you don't want to answer, it's fine." Zayn said.

"No, nothing important. Just some thoughts I've been having for a while."

"Tell us, please." Harry insisted.

"Sometime, I think you guys don't like me because I'm _too much_." Liam voiced quietly.

"What? We don't hate you. We just think you should trust us more and believe us when we say that we're serious about this." Louis said.

"I know that, but I'm too insicure and afraid we're going to fail because of me." Liam said "The reason why I want to practice every single day is because of me. Look, this is the second time I've auditioned; this should mean something. I'm not good enough for this group, I need to do more or I'll make us lose."

"This is nonsense. They chose you to be part of this group for a reason, so don't feel like you're worse than anyone. Understood?" Zayn suddenly said, a bit louder.

We were all shocked. Did Zayn just talked? Without anyone asking him something?

"Wow Zayn... You're right!" Niall grinned.

Zayn stared at him.

Later, in the afternoon, a man approached them and told them that a minivan was waiting to take them to Simon's house.

 

***

 

When they arrived, they were speechless. They never saw a house like that... and it was near the sea. It was honestly so beautiful.

There were other groups with them and the boys started talking with them.

Simon came and told them.

"Good afternoon, guys. This is my house."

They all started clapping and shouting.

"Well, I would like to speak with each group individually so I can tell them the song you're going to sing and whatever advices you need." Simon said.

After the five group finished talking with Simon, it was their turn. He didn't know why he started to stress out. He just hoped it was an easy song.

 

***

 

Simon exactly told them.

"Hey guys. So I decided that you should sing Torn by Natalie Imbruglia. Now why did I choose that song? I think you guys have a great potential to sing it but with a little touch that will demonstrate that you're a group and you work hard."

Torn.

Harry loved that song and it was in my playlist, so I didn't need to learn the lyrics. But at that time, he though _can I sing it correctly with the other boys?_

 

***

 

They decided to go to the beach and bond a little more.

"Guys, why don't we play Never have I ever? So we can have this little bond that we need." Niall suggested.

"What is Never have I ever?" Liam asked.

"Are you serious, Liam? You don't know what is it?" Louis asked in disbelief.

"Should I have to?"

"Of course, you should... Honestly what did you do when you went to a party?" Niall asked.

"I... I never went to a party." he said quietly.

"What?!" Louis screamed. "How old are you?"

"Louis, give him a break. Liam, it's not a problem if you never went to one. It's okay." Harry said glaring at Louis.

"Thank Harry, but it's not like... It's not that I never wanted to go because I don't have friends or something, it's just... I was born with only one kidney and I have to be careful or I could die, so I'd rather stay at home healthy and alive instead of wasting my life away." Liam explained.

"Now are you happy, Louis?" Harry said.

"Chill out, Harry. I'm sorry Liam. I hope you're not mad at me."

"As I told Harry, it's okay"

"Okay, we better start before we all get emotional." Niall said.

They all laughed.

"Wait, Liam still doesn't know how to play." Niall added.

"Well, Liam. Basically, one of us is going to say something like 'Never have I ever peed in a pool' and if you had, you will have to drink. Well, in this case, we're going to drink only water. Got it?" Harry explained to him.

"Yeah, I think I got it."

"Okay, now I'm really going to start." Niall said "Never have I ever shaved my balls."

No one drank.

"Nigel, that was a weird one." Louis said. "Whatever, it's my turn now. Never have I ever peed in my pants in public."

Zayn drank. And they all started to laugh.

"What? I was eight and we went to Disneyland and I'm not really fond over rollercoasters but my sister forced me to go with her and I couldn't say no. So I went and... you can imagine the rest." he said sighing.

The boys kept laughing till Zayn talked again.

"Never have I ever" he yelled "kissed a boy"

They all looked at each other. No one talked or did anything.

Liam was going to speak, when all of sudden, Louis started drinking his drink.

They all gasped.

"My god, you guys are exaggerating. It was a little peck on the lips. I was curious and I knew this guy at a party, and asked him if I could kiss him and we did. Nothing big, honestly. To add, we were both drunk so whatever."

Harry couldn't stand the thought of Louis kissing someone... Imagine with a boy who wasn't him.

What the fuck? What was wrong with him?

"Are you like gay now or something?" Liam asked.

Louis stared at him for some seconds before he answered.

"No, I'm not. I'm 100% straight."

"Oh, okay. My turn. Uh... Never have I ever cussed?"

They all looked at him as if they were trying to find out if they heard correctly.

"Liam, again, are you serious?" Louis asked.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Liam asked worried.

"Oh my god... I'm done." Louis said.

Harry, Niall and Zayn laughed while drinking.

"Okay, it's my turn." Harry said while smiling.

Harry didn't know what to say. He feared that if he said something lame, Louis would have made fun of him, and he really didn't want that to happen.

So, he though about it for a minute and then said.

"Never have I ever wanted to kiss one of my close friends?"

He said it while looking at Louis. Then, shocked by it, he went and looked at the others' faces to see if they saw him.

He drank his drink not noticing that Louis did it, too.

"Curly? You've got this big secret and you never told me? I'm offended. But wait, who is this close friend if-"

"No one, you don't know them." Harry said in a hurry and then noticed what he said. Damn it.

"Them? Harry, who is 'them'? Are you trying to tell us something?"

Harry didn't know what to say. He was speechless. He started to freak out because how the fuck was he going to get himself out of it?

"I did like one of my best friends two years ago. It was a silly crush but I still did so." Zayn said, looking at Harry.

Harry was thanking Zayn and all the angels who just saved him.

"Uh... Guys, I'm a bit tired so I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow." Hary rushed and started running.

While he was leaving, he heard Niall asking the others what was wrong with him.

He honestly didn't know.

 

***

 

Day 3

Harry woke up, in the morning, with an arm around his waist. What?

He turned around, just to notice it was only Louis. **_Only_**.

What was happening to him? He didn't understand. Was this just because he never had a close best friend like Louis and his feelings are playing with his head?

Yeah, that was probably what was happening. He couldn't like _like_ Louis. That was impossible. Right?

He then remembered that today was the day they had to pratice for their song. So he got up and did his stuff. He went downstair to have breakfast and he saw that Zayn was there too.

"Good morning, Zayn. How are you this morning?"

"I'm good. Thanks, Harry."

Harry was going to get his food when Zayn started to follow him. "Um... Harry, wait. I wanted to ask you something."

"Ok, go on." Harry said a little bit worried.

He thought he already knew what he was going to ask.

"So... Remember how yesterday we were playing and then you told Louis that he didn't know the close friend you wanted to kiss?" Harry nodded. "Uh... I don't want to sound creepy or crazy, but I think I know why you said them."

No, he couldn't possibly know.

Wait... There isn't even anything to know. Oh my god.

"The close friend you wanted or **want** to kiss is Louis, right?" Zayn supposed.

Harry went pale. But how...?

"What? A-are you crazy? First, I don't like boys because ew. And second, what makes you think I would like to kiss him?"

"Well Harry, I don't know about you but when the only thing a person does is looking at the other with such desire, I assume they're pretty much attracted to them."

"I think you are just a little bit sleepy, Zayn. You aren't thinking straight right now."

"Ok, I see that you don't want to admit it. Just wanted to tell you that if you will ever need someone to talk with, I'll always be here."

"Thank you Zayn, but there is nothing to talk about." Harry said with confidence.

"Whatever you say, Harry." Zayn added laughing.

 

***

 

They all went to the room to practice the song. They didn't need to learn the lyrics because, apparently, it was a song they all liked. Harry thought that it would be easier to practice since they knew the words.

Ding ding ding, wrong answer.

It was 10 times more difficult because they first had to divide the song to each member of the group and who was going to sing the chorus.

They took 5 hours get everything right. So, Liam was singing the chorus, even if they initially decided it was going to be Harry. It just that Harry didn't feel enough confident to sing a big part of the song in front of Simon.

He needed to stop being insicure about his voice or otherwise how was he going to win this competition with the boys?

After singing for a little bit, Niall approached himself to Harry.

"Harry, I'm sorry if yesterday you felt a little bit uncomfortable and you had to leave. It wasn't our intention to do that, seriously."

"Niall, I know you guys didn't do it on purpose. It's okay, really."

"Well now that we got that resolved... When are you going to tell Louis you fancy him?"

What the fuck was this blond leprechaun talking about? Was it that obvious that everyone could see it? Did Louis know?

Wait a second... There wasn't anyting to know to begin with.

"Why does everyone think that I like Louis? Him and I are just friend. Did you and Zayn make a reunion in private and talked about this?" Harry asked.

"Hahaha! Silly Harry... So I'm not the only one who has seen it. Zayn did too. Harry, this isn't a coincidence. You two are made for eachother."

Harry was starting to think that this boy was on drugs and bad ones.

"I think you and Zayn need some help and rest because all this work is getting through your head"

"You're just in denial, but when the time will come, you'll thank us for predicting your future" Niall said grinning.

And just like that, he left.

What did Harry got himself into?

 

***

 

That night, Harry and Louis were talking and having a laugh when Harry suddely remembered his conversations earlier with Zayn and Niall. He decided he was going to tell Louis about it.

"Louis, wait. I've got something to tell you. You won't believe it but yeah, basically Zayn and Niall came to me today and asked me if I was okay after I went to sleep early yesterday and I answered that I was indeed okay, you know"

Louis nodded and told him to go on.

"So then, something weird happened and Zayn thought that the close friend I wanted to kiss was you while Niall asked me when I was going to tell you that I liked you?!" Harry finished saying.

Louis looked at Harry for a few seconds and, then, they started laughing so hard they found it hard to breath.

Louis because he geniunely thought it was funny that his bandmates thought his best friend liked him more than a best friend could do. Harry because... well Louis was laughing, how could he not?

"Harry, you know what? Let them think what they want. They're just jealous they don't have a friendship like we do." Louis said.

"The bestfriendship." Harry corrected him.

"The bestfriendship." Louis nodded.

They went silent for a moment and the Harry said.

"Louis? Please, promise me that no one, no girlfriends, no fame will get in between our friendship and you're always going to be my best friend."

Louis said while smiling "Curly, I don't think you got the memo that the second you peed on me, you weren't getting ride of me any time soon."

Harry laughed and hugged him really tight.

"I promise, Harry. I promise."


End file.
